


Roses

by Secret_ninja1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm stalling my mafia story, M/M, and writing these instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_ninja1/pseuds/Secret_ninja1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi works at a flowershop and Oikawa is a regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Iwaizumi tapped the surface of the counter, his fingers making a random rhythm out of boredom. Business was especially slow today, but it always was on Sundays. That still didn't prepare him to fight off the urge to ditch his shift and get lunch early. Half tempted to rip off his apron and leave, his head shot up at the sound of the bell going off by the door, alerting him of a customer.

The man was brunet, his frame built under the loose shirt and pair of shorts that exposed toned legs. He was taller than Iwaizumi by a few centimeters, making the clerk feel a bit self-conscious. "Welcome," Iwaizumi gave the standard greeting and his eyes trailed his customer as he put on something of a smile. He really just felt like sitting down.

He was a regular, the man coming into the shop every weekend but never in the same hour as the week before. They never really had long conversations before except for the small talk they sometimes had about the weather when Iwaizumi would ring up his order. There were days where the man wouldn't buy anything, but he would still browse for a few minutes before leaving. The man never gave his name before and he never paid with a card so there was no way for the clerk to identify him by those means.

The brunet gave him a dazzling grin and waved, walking over towards the bouquets of flowers at the back of the store. "Iwa-chan," the nickname was given due to Iwaizumi's name tag pinned to his apron, "What are your favorite flowers, or rather, what kind of flowers would you recommend to buy for a first date?"

"My personal favorite are roses, and they're classic for first dates." He walked out from behind the counter and motioned to the cluster of flowers in the corner, some wrapped individually, others stuffed into the same plastic.

"Roses it is, then." The customer dug into his pocket before pulling out his wallet, presenting a few bills in his hands as he took the nearest bouquets and followed Iwaizumi to the counter.

He idly wondered who the flowers were for this time, but the clerk didn't ask anything as he rang him up, telling him to come again as he left.

He retired to his apartment later that day, taking off his shoes before picking up the mail that was scattered along his floor. The delivery through the mail slot on the door was careless as always, but Iwaizumi spotted a bright pink letter from the bottom of the pile and pulled it out.

There was no return address on it, but he decided to humor himself and open it anyway. Inside was a handwritten note with a small signature at the bottom. He didn't bother to check it, but he skimmed the contents quickly and realized it was a confession.

The single rose petal taped on the inside gave him his clue and he jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He moved to open it, Iwaizumi coming face to face with a cluster of roses and a tuft of brown hair peeking out from behind them.


End file.
